Data striping is a technique of segmenting logically sequential data, such as a file, so that consecutive segments are stored on different physical storage devices. By spreading segments across multiple devices which can be accessed concurrently, total data throughput may be increased. Also, data striping may permit balancing an input/output load across an array of disks. Striping may be done by interleaving sequential segments on storage devices in a round-robin fashion from the beginning of the data sequence. In some embodiments, striped data may be restriped in response to certain events. For example, data may be restriped in response to a disk deletion or a data replication change.